


Volverse loco

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Canada (Hetalia)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew pudo verlo fuera de la esquina de su ojo otra vez. Sería una locura para cualquier otra persona, pero si era imaginings... que había sucedido con demasiada frecuencia para que lo descontar una vez más. Era un hombre, similar a él en apariencia y la mayor parte del tiempo se veía igual que él, a menos que Mathew miró demasiado rápido y vio un reflejo ligeramente diferente mirando hacia atrás.





	Volverse loco

**Author's Note:**

> El español no es mi primer idioma, me acabo de enseñar a mí mismo en los últimos años cómo leerlo. Así que por favor dime si algo se ve mal.

Mathew pudo verlo fuera de la esquina de su ojo otra vez. Sería una locura para cualquier otra persona, pero si era imaginings... que había sucedido con demasiada frecuencia para que lo descontar una vez más.

Durante meses, juraría por la magia que lo mantuvo vivo y atado a la masa terrestre de Canadá que su reflejo y sombra se movían extrañamente... no a tiempo con él y lo que hizo, y no podía explicarlo sólo con obras de luz o tal como eso.

También había la cuestión de que a veces su reflejo no se parecía a él, tampoco. Miraría en la noche en una carrera de retrete de medianoche, y la cara mirando hacia atrás no sería muy suya. Estaría cerca, pero diferente. Más badass y hosco en lugar de suave y dulce. Luego parpadeó y el hombre con pelo mucho más largo y más oscuro que el suyo desaparecería y sería su propia cara de shock mirando hacia atrás.

No le había contado a nadie las visiones ni lo que fuera. Después de todo, ¿qué diría? Hola, chicos... así que creo que me estoy volviendo loca y a veces mi sombra se aleja y no está conectada a mis pies o a mí en absoluto y mi reflejo se ve como alguna otra persona y...

... Eso no iría bien.

¿Quizás algo le pasaba a su cerebro?

O, ¿y si la magia que lo hizo una nación lo reemplazaba? ¿Podría la magia ver el futuro y ver algo? ¿Pero qué sería eso? ¿Se muere y este nuevo no le toma su lugar? Bueno, los hermanos Vargas se ven como su abuelo...

¿Era esto quizás insinuando que él moriría pronto y esta nueva mirada que él podría ver a veces era quién lo substituiría? Su hijo o nieto o cualquier otra cosa que las Naciones más viejas que sabían más de asuntos de la nación lo llamaría-el hombre en el espejo-cuando lo conocieron?

Tal vez estaba loco sólo para pensar en este tipo de pensamientos.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Su oso, Kumajiro, preguntó y Mathew le dio una sonrisa inquieto, y resolvió poner cualquier desdicha detrás de él... Otra vez. No haría para morar en estos asuntos y en realidad se vuelven locos.

No quería ser una persona loca, después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............  
> Espero verlos a todos en imágenes de los ataques climáticos que están sucediendo en todo el mundo! He estado golpeando todos los viernes desde hace meses. Necesitamos a tantas personas como sea posible para hacerlo. Si disfrutó de mi trabajo aquí, por favor considere tomar una hora, o más, de su tiempo para ir y ponerse de pie para nuestro futuro. Esta emergencia climática significará que tengo más probabilidades de morir de cambio climático que de morir de vejez, por no mencionar que todos los demás en la tierra también están amenazados. Necesitamos acción. Así que, por favor, hagan todo lo que puedan.  
> Salud  
> Norte  
> #Fridays para futuros #Strike para los ataques #Climate climáticos #fff


End file.
